hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:- Darkchylde
That twat Block him please. Pigzillion (talk) 21:16, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Happy New Year, Darkchylde! (And who're you calling pig!?) Pigzillion (talk) 14:00, January 1, 2017 (UTC) About adding a new character page I'm in the process of creating a separate page for Nanika, and I just wanted to run this by you before attempting any big changes. This was something that's been discussed via blog posts more than once and agreed on as a necessity, and so since no one else was volunteering for it I figured I'd get cracking on it. Is it acceptable if all information regarding "Alluka's" powers is transferred to a page for Nanika? Also, do you think it would be better to give Nanika a subsection on Alluka's page instead of an entirely new one? Though there's no lingering doubts as to whether or not Nanika is a separate character, it's sort of undeniable that the two of them are pretty closely intertwined as characters and the narrative itself is often unclear as to who is who at any given point. I have some other questions/concerns, and was really hoping to speak to you about them privately if possible. Olivemeister (talk) 07:35, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Kite's talk page Could I ask you to pop over to Kite's talk page and review the discussion there? I'd like to have an admin involved in a decision like this. Olivemeister (talk) 23:25, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I come form the Nanbaka wikia. We are looking to affiliate. would you be interested in affiliating? thanks for your consideration - Riopug Adminship Due to there being more users/editors coming to the wikia as of late, which believe me when I say I'm elated! Though good majority of them are either trolls or 'know-it-alls' who make edits that are either irrational or unnecessary. I guess I have no choice, but to accept the offer of mod if it's still alright. And that last comment is rather trite, since you as well as a number of others on here would most definitely want me to become an admin.... But I want to make some things clear: # I'm doing this only because I've been bugged about this not for a long time, but many a time on while on here. # I mainly want to focus on the wikia pages, like for example updating new information on locked pages or locking pages in general for whatever reason and deleting pages that are deemed necessary. # Let it be known that if I catch a troll doing any jabberwocky edits to any page I will perm ban them on the spot unless that's deemed to harsh then I'll simply ban them for like a couple-few weeks at best. # And if I'm deemed too harsh with my methods, am inactive for a large period of time, am considered not mod material for whatever reason, etc. then by all means de-admin me. So yeah... if you still think it's fine for me to be an admin by all means make me one and if you have any rules, regulations, comments, concerns, you want to add/tell me, then by all means contact me. Also I noticed you're a Scorpio and I'm a Taurus, we're polar opposites in Astrology. RumbleXRumble (talk) 01:07, April 20, 2017 (UTC) It... It's actually happening? Pigzillion (talk) 09:23, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I'm just as surprised as you are... and alright. RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:29, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Ahhhh! She lives! Pigzillion (talk) 19:14, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much and I'll try. RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:14, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Questions Since I am a admin now, I just wanted to ask a few questions. First off how do I ban someone? Sorry if it's a silly and or obvious question. Second is it possible for an admin such as myself to edit the navigator toolbar on the top page? The one that says, "On the Wiki, Media, Characters etc." Because there's a couple of links on their that I feel should be edited those being the "Miniature Rose", that should be "Poor Man's Rose" in the Weapons category and the "Hunters Association" that should be "Hunter Association" under the Group category. Both links are under the "World" Tab. Third under the "Terms" category also under the "World" Tab, there's a link for the Zobae Disease. So I have to ask, why is it there and shouldn't we make a 5 Calamity page since that's what its a part of. Though honestly someone made a page of it in the past, but I recommended it should have been deleted for sake of it being unnecessary, but after reevaluating it perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone create a page for it and use the page link in the Terms category. RumbleXRumble (talk) 01:21, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Ok thank you very much for your response! As for the calamity stats, it wasn't me who posted them it was Mr. Genial and I believe he got them by an official HxH databook. RumbleXRumble (talk) 03:59, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi Am Emma and am Hunter X Hunter fan and am wondering if the Hunter X Hunter series 2011 Still On-Going series? and i watched in English Dubbed episodes 1-50 episodes but when i look on Hunter X Hunter wiki Guide Episodes 1-148? or is it new season ? and so i wanted to know whats going on?. Yuzukikuran476 (talk) 20:28, May 10, 2017 (UTC)Emma . Featured Wiki Videos Hey Darcy I was approached by a representative of the Fandom Community Team who are interested in adding feature videos to the Wikias and we were considered to be one of those wikia's. The message I was given is posted below so what are your thoughts on it? Hey RumbleXRumble. I'm Julia from FANDOM's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all FANDOM wikis. As we move forward we plan to have wiki videos in many communities, with HunterXHunter wiki being a candidate for videos. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. We are working on several ways to involve users in the video creation and script writing process. If we start producing videos we may reach out to you, other admins, and users if we think you can be involved in the production. At that point we will provide further information. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 08:36, June 1, 2017 (UTC) RumbleXRumble (talk) 17:06, June 1, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome and honestly as much as I thought it was a good idea at first I'm having second thoughts about it now... RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:09, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Mt. Mafutatsu I just wanted to ask before I made a move, is it alright if I change the name Mt. Mafutatsu to Mt. Split-in-Half? Just to keep this wikia consistent with English translation names. RumbleXRumble (talk) 02:52, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Done and done, and you're welcome RumbleXRumble (talk) 00:52, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Kite's pronouns Hey, Darkchylde! I'd hate to beat a dead horse with a stick, but leaving it out to rot doesn't seem like the best idea either. With that in mind, could you please read the responses on Kite's talk page and come to a conclusion on the pronouns we use for her? After you left I got into a rather long-winded debate regarding the matter with another user with me posting the last reply, and after a month they have yet to respond. Since they were so quick to do so beforehand and seemed as engaged in the debate as I was, the only conclusion I can come to is that they were unable to argue against my points and decided not to reply at all instead. As such, I would appreciate it if you could read through the discussion one more time and come to your own conclusions on the matter, so we can finally reach a consensus on what pronouns to refer to Kite by. If you're still unconvinced, I can try to argue my points again in a more concise matter on the talk page, should you wish me to do so. Pigzillion (talk) 17:15, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, I have left a message towards an affiliation with your wiki posted beneath , we would like to affiliate with your wiki. http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RumbleXRumble#Affiliation -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 18:08, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Space after Quote Understood. RumbleXRumble (talk) 04:23, July 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm either way, so for now let's follow your way. RumbleXRumble (talk) 04:31, July 4, 2017 (UTC) The Cheese Just wanted to thank you for paraphrasing the summaries on Neon, Light, Buhara and Menchi. Being the one who wrote them, I feel embarrassed, but thankful for what you did. I'm not perfect at writing summaries, but I've been trying my hardest on making my previous summaries more concise, but again thanks! And have some Pale Ale, as I couldn't find any wine around as a token of my gratitude and heartfelt apologizes for the Cheese I caused. RumbleXRumble (talk) 15:02, July 9, 2017 (UTC) No offense taken! I was simply trying to poke fun at the who cheese business. And as my nickname on here clearly surmises, I enjoy doing what I do not for any praise or attention, but to simply help the wikia stay up to date and active as humanly possible. I was just concerned that my summaries were so bad and that you had to go out of your way to make such profuse edits to them, so they'll look better. And to be honest, I've never listened to the 1999 anime music, as I've never really got into it all that much. RumbleXRumble (talk) 16:16, July 9, 2017 (UTC) You know I tried watching the 1999 anime, but just couldn't get into it... I could try watching it again, someday. RumbleXRumble (talk) 16:37, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Re:Colored Manga Someone made a thread on the HxH subreddit for people to buy and donate the colored Japanese manga (official) so he can typeset the chapters in English. Some of the contributors went ahead and put the download links there. Here's the thread if you're interested. here Eusstass (talk) 17:23, July 9, 2017 (UTC) New background image Hi Darkchylde. I approved your request, and I just uploaded a new background using the image you provided. (Very cool image by the way!) JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 15:20, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Re:Feitan Nothing was wrong, the first time edit, I simply edited it from a link that from before you made all of your edits to Feitan's page is all, I reverted it and have to be more careful in the future. RumbleXRumble (talk) 11:53, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Nav business Hello Darcy!!! I was checking the new banner and saw that the staff added Community Page to Explore, so I suggest you remove the old link from Community ;) Also Pyon's name in The Zodiacs has to be changed as well. RumbleXRumble (talk) 11:07, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Heaven's Arena Arc It didn't hit my mind...sorry x( 07:14, July 21, 2017 (UTC) To be fair, I'm glad Marcy went out of her way to change all of Heaven's Arena names in their respective areas. It can be quite hard and tedious at times doing it all and I've considered getting in touch with you about creating a bot to do mass edits to things such as name changes, but that's for another time. And thanks again Marcy! RumbleXRumble (talk) 11:07, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Royal Bodyguards I was thinking, would it be good or unnecessary to create "Royal Bodyguard" category tabs for all of the Royal Bodyguards? If so should we simply name it Royal Bodyguard or Kakin Royal Bodyguard? RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:00, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Well I've seen everyone else put Royal Bodyguard down for the description being a Bodyguard for the Kakin Royalty ex: Kurton, Bill, Sayrid. But Benjamin's Private Soldiers I wouldn't make their own category for them just yet until we find out more of their names and have pages made out for them, but I think it would be appropriate to add them to the Royal Bodyguard or whatever we decide the name on, because that's what Benjamin ordered them all to become. RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:27, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Yes that's exactly what I mean and well sure I think it's a good idea having a separate template for the bodyguards, but only when you feel the time is appropriate. RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:48, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Now that a large amount of bodyguard identities have been revealed in the current chapter, I'm thinking it'd be a perfect time to divide the Kakin Royal Family and Kakin Royal Bodyguards into their own separate templates. Humble × Humble (talk) 17:54, July 27, 2017 (UTC) I think Kakin Royal Bodyguards is more appropriate, since it'll help with any confusion in the future with the Chimera Ants with their Royal Guards, but that's just my take on it. And 1st Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers should be sufficient, since it sort of reflects his authoritarian ego being the oldest and the 1st. But if you want to simplify it all Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers should be good. Humble × Humble (talk) 19:11, July 27, 2017 (UTC) So I've seen, great job! Humble × Humble (talk) 19:26, July 27, 2017 (UTC) New Templates Can I use this template in stub sections (e.g. Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission's plot section), and this one in the images that I think should be replaced with better versions? 07:50, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :(About Template:Article/Incomplete): And as I told Rumble, Template:Article/Incomplete has a better look in sections. And we'll keep Template:Stub on the page top 05:54, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Caption issue Why the first Hunter doesn't show up in the caption here? 05:41, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Content Moderator Greetings, Darcy. It has been quite a long time since this wikia was created. There are hundreds of files need to be deleted and many others should be renamed. Once I started editing here, my main work was (and is still) on files and galleries and some minor edits here and there. I would ask you if Hunterpedia needs a content moderator, someone to help admins in deleting/renaming files, pages and other things. If it does, then I would quite like to have content moderator’s rights. If you think I don't fit this job, I’ll understand. After all, I can always ask you or any of the other admins to make changes that I can’t make. Although they’re a lot and boring! 07:54, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you! 13:05, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Two Stars for Saga Are you able to rename the Content Moderator title to double star hunter? It's a little jarring to see the Hierarchy go from: '''Chairman! Triple Star Hunter!! '''Content Moderator... Just a suggestion. Nothing more. Pigzillion (talk) 18:50, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :Boo! 09:47, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :You're welcome! 10:24, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Troupe Hey there, i can't edit template of phantom troupe, beacuse its blocked, so could you maybe just remove "former" section and just make former or deceased people red and black using new template, and delete "associates" section beacuse these characters are already in other categories, and their afillation with troupe wasn't really big; i already made everything ready: Re: Nen Battle I'm going to update it on the first of every month, that's why I reverted it. 10:28, July 31, 2017 (UTC) A New Page I was thinking of creating a new page perhaps with a template that lists the 15 alliance members, Kazsule formed in order to take on the Razor Pirates. But before I create and publish it, I just wanted to have your opinion if it's necessary to make or not. Humble × Humble (talk) 18:32, July 31, 2017 (UTC)